


Gar Cuyir ner Kar'ta, Cyar'ika

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: Beskar and Kyber [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Din relying WAY TOO MUCH ON HIS BESKAR, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Force-Sensitive Children, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Gross overuse of the word cyar'ika, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt Luke Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Just lots of touching, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Non Consensual Helmet Removal, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Luke Skywalker, Powerful Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Protective Luke Skywalker, Rating May Change, Reckless Din Djarin, Self-Conscious Din Djarin, The Force, They love each other, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, and giving poor Luke a heart attack, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Luke responds, his lips sticking together against the words, sluggish with sleep and mispronunciation. But Luke had begged Din to teach him the words, and he practiced them to the sky and he’d made sure that Din could feel them permanently, pressed gently into his skin.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Beskar and Kyber [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065137
Comments: 13
Kudos: 283





	Gar Cuyir ner Kar'ta, Cyar'ika

“What the hell kid?” Han slides up next to Luke where he stands at the edge of the hanger watching Moff Gideon get escorted off of the light cruiser. He shrugs, because really what is he supposed to say.

“It’s been an adventure.” It’s a weak offering given with a tired smile that has Han frowning deeper. 

“Some adventure.” Luke watches his eyes track Din across the wide floor. He stands alone against a wall, trying his damnedest to look as small as possible, Grogu held tight in his grasp. Luke longs to go over to him, but the attention he would trail would surely not be appreciated by the Mandalorian. Cara was with Gideon, the doctor and Leia. Her eyes hold nothing but deep respect for the princess of her long gone planet. 

“That it has been.” Luke turns fully to Han now, allowing himself to look away from Din with his eyes. “And I plan on going on another one very soon.”

Han’s lips quirk, “You’re bringing us along this time right? Like old times.”

Luke sighs, looking briefly back at Din. A few of the X-Wing pilots are blatantly staring at the man, mouths parted. “No. This is something I must do without you.”

“You aren’t going alone though are you?”

“No.”

Han breaths out a laugh jerking his chin towards Din, “You're going to go gallivanting across the galaxy with him?”

“Yes.” he says it without hesitancy. He isn’t going anywhere without Din. Han makes an odd noise in the back of his throat, running a hand up through his hair.

“I thought you’d have a little more sense than that.” 

Luke turns a cool look onto Han, “What do you mean? I know exactly what I’m doing. I’m not a child Han.”

“I’m well aware you aren’t, but you are Luke Skywalker. You have a responsibility to the people of the New Republic to be around.”

“Of all the people I expected a talk like this from it wasn’t you.” Luke mutters. Han groans.

“Yeah well I had to listen to people talk.” Crossing his arms Han glares across the hangar. “He’s guild.”

“Han, come on. You can’t seriously dislike him because he’s a bounty hunter.” it’s comical, and Luke is lost to why hostility is spilling off of Han. “Besides, I would have to leave at some point with or without Din.”

Han bites at the corner of his lip, “I’ve heard about him Luke. He’s a killer, a damn good one too, feared in several systems. From what I’ve heard, no one has seen his face. How do you know you can trust him?”

Luke still doesn’t understand the significance of Din’s helmet, but the reminder that he may be the only one besides Grogu to know what Din looks like sends a pleasant shiver up Luke's spine. He smiles, “I know I can trust him.” he watches fondly as Din scoots away from the people that have started to gather in the hanger, preparing a ship to tow Luke’s X-Wing. Han doesn’t say anything else but he follows after Luke when they’re called to assist. Din steps into stride on Luke’s right.

“You sure you want to bring that kid?” Han asks stiffly. Din nods sharply and Luke knows there is no way Din is putting Grogu down.

Luke’s X-Wing looks even worse being towed from one hanger to the other, Leia who has returned and stands next to Luke in the New Republic ships hanger looks slightly nauseous. 

“I wasn’t in it at the time,” Luke reassures. 

Leia sighs rubbing a hand along her forehead. She doesn’t seem as adverse to Din as Han does, offering him a polite smile. Her nose did wrinkle a little when she saw Grogu’s sleeping face, flashing a look at Luke. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain why we have not only two wanted Imperials suddenly in our custody, but also a wanted criminal to the New Republic.”

Din stiffens even more and at this point Luke has no idea how he can still get stiffer. He looks imploringly at his sister. 

“I promised no harm would come to him or his child here.” Luke says. Leia’s eyes search Din’s helmet and they soften a little bit. There are times that even as siblings and as the force connects them that Luke has no idea what his sister is thinking. She sees through the force sometimes with more startling and stark clarity than Luke. Looking at people straight on and feeling  _ more. _

“I promise you Mandalorian, as long as my brother vouches for you I will ensure that no one causes you harm.”

Luke’s X-Wing is let down with a clatter, bits and pieces that he Artoo and Din had attempted to weld back into place, fall off and onto the floor. Luke cringes, the other pilots around them shake their heads and as they pass they land a few good-natured slaps to Luke's shoulder. 

“We’ll see what we can do,” Leia says, but by the way she dismisses the wreck of a ship to walk back towards the hangar door does not leave Luke optimistic. “Come now. There is much to discuss. I feel that there is a lot you need to tell me Luke.”

Din catches his wrist before he can follow. Anxiety and fear radiate from him. Luke intertwines their hands giving Din’s a good squeeze.

“What is it?”

Din steps closer to him, head bent low. “Perhaps, it would be better if I did not come. I can stay here in the hangar.”

“Din no. My sister isn’t a liar. Come on, I want you to meet my family.” Din drops Luke’s hand, standing straight he walks with purpose towards the hanger doors, putting his armor first. Luke follows taking the lead to direct Din in the right direction. People openly stare at Din as they walk the hallways, giving them a wide berth and pointing fingers they ought to be ashamed of at the little green child in the Mandalorian’s arms wrapped in the Jedi’s cloak. Luke greets those he knows well and nods to those he doesn’t taking a bit off the attention away from Din. 

“You aren’t the weirdest thing we’ve had aboard,” Luke mutters once in a quieter hall. Din sighs.

“I know two of the pilots in the hangar. Remember? I told you about them. They helped me with the spiders and then didn’t arrest me for some reason.”

Luke chuckles, pointing in the direction Din needs to turn. “What are the odds they’re here right now?” Din follows his gently nudging into the more packed hallway leading to the bridge. Din allows himself a bit of quiet laughter as well, it sounds more disbelieving then anything, nut if it means some of his tension is going away Luke will take it. Whatever optimism Luke had is quickly snuffed out as they enter the battle zone that is the bridge. 

Bo-Katan and Leia stare each other down across the center console, both standing like the royalty they are.

“I don’t think you understand why we can’t just let you take a fully operational light cruiser.” Leia says. “Capturing a ship like that and keeping it out of the hands of the Empire is a great victory for the New Republic.”

Bo-Katan’s eyes jump to Luke and Din as they enter and her lip curls in a sneer, "I won the ship. If you think we as Mandalorians are too weak to keep a ship out of the Empires hands then you are truly mistaken.”

“We are willing to use our precious fuel to get that ship out of the Outer Rim, we would be foolish to let such a powerful asset go.” Leia says it like it ends the argument. Bo-Katan opens her mouth to retort when Din steps forwards.

“I offered the ship as payment if they helped me rescue my child. They did this and he is safe with me again.” Everyone goes quiet at Din’s voice, he stands ever steady. The only indication of his fear is raging through the force and twitching in his fingers.

“Was it yours to give?” Someone pipes up. Din shakes his head. 

“No. I suppose it was not, but Mandalore has suffered much at the hands of the Empire. Much of which I am sure you understand. Bo-Katan won the ship fairly and I would be breaking my code if I allowed it to be taken from her. The ship will be used to help Mandalore recover from the travesty brought by the empire.” Din stutters a little one the last words, his false bravado wavering the longer he talks his thoughts and words becoming jumbled. Bo-Katan is staring at him like she’s never seen him before. Leia ponders for a minute.

“Very well, but. Will you allow us to take any information we can get off of the ship before you take it?”

Bo-Katan debates, rubbing her fingers over the brow of her helmet. Koska steps forwards, sending a look at Bo-Katan.

“Yes. We will allow you to take what information you need. We have no need for it.” She says, she stands her ground even as Bo-Katan’s face contorts. 

Leia bows her head a little, “Thank you. We will get on that so you can go your way.” Leia sends out a group of droids to drain the information from the ship's computers before turning to face Luke. The bridge is quieter now, all eyes either on the Mandalorian or on Luke. Din steps back, closer to Luke. Leia smiles, “You have much to talk about.”

The bridge empties,save for Leia Han and Luke and Din. Han watches from against a wall, arms crossed as Leia motions for them to come closer. 

“You’re leaving again aren’t you?” Leia murmurs. Luke nods ignoring Hans mutterings from across the room. 

“I have a new task Leia. One that I can’t put off any longer.” he turns to Din holding out his arms for Grogu. Din stares at him and Luke is sure he’s not going to get the baby, but then Din lays the sleeping child gently in his arms, his hand going to his blaster once free. Turning back to Leia he offers her a look at Grogu. Her nose wrinkles a bit. “This is the child that rippled the force.” Luke says, “And when we were on Bogano I learned of many children you are with the force. Many that are in danger. I need to find them Leia.”

Looking a little lost in thought Leia nods absently. “This is a task you think you need to do alone?”

“I won’t be alone.” Luke smiles, “I’ll have Din with me.”

Han grunts, pushing himself away from the wall and stalking towards them. Din radiates nerves as he draws closer his fingers tapping against his blaster. 

“I don’t know about this kid.” Han says bluntly, “I know from experience that bounty hunters aren’t exactly the most trustworthy of companions.”

Opening his mouth to protest Din talks over him. 

“I’m not just a bounty hunter. I’m a Mandalorian. When I swear to do something I will complete my task, no matter what gets in my way.” His visor turns towards Leia, “I will not allow any harm to befall your brother.”

Leia’s eyes sparkle, “Oh I know. Now, if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to my brother alone.”

Din reels, floundering on what he did wrong to be dismissed so suddenly. Luke winces, handing Grogu back to him. Taking the baby Din presses him back against his breastplate. Leia summons a droid to lead Din to a room, he goes but not without hesitation looking back at Luke as he steps out the door.

“He hates droids,” Luke says quietly and Han groans. Leia leans against the console.

“Out of everyone you could have picked, out of all the people in this galaxy, you chose him?” Leia is smirking at him, Luke sighs and Han’s mouth falls open.

“Wait. What do you mean?”

Leia laughs, “It means that Luke is head over heels in love with that Mandalorian.” 

Han turns on him and Luke holds up his hands in surrender. “Kid. Kid what the hell.”

Leia is smirking as she pulls up star charts, looking through the lights at Luke, “He seems like a good man. Protective.”

Luke smiles,” He is a good man Leia.”

Han blows out a huge breath, “So you are in love with that Mandalorian, who, as I told you, is literally feared in  _ several  _ systems. What part of this is not computing to you?”

Leia fiddles with the star map, zooming it in and out with a light frown. She cuts a look across the room at Han, “I’m sure Luke can handle himself.” 

Luke turns to his friend, “Listen Han, thank you for your concern, and I understand. I do. But Din is something I’ve already made my mind up about. He won’t hurt me.”

Han’s shoulders sag and the hard line of his lips falters into a softer grimace. 

“Where are you going?” Han asks, gesturing to the star map. Leia nods and Luke steps forwards. He maps out the systems that had spoken the loudest to him, the planets that sung the most with the force. 

“I hope to make the journey as quickly as I can,” Luke mutters. He’s paused on Yavin where he hopes he’ll end up at the end with little problems. His temple waits for him there, empty and silent. A place that had unsettled him in it’s silence. It’s walls aware of what they lacked; the voices of the force. 

“I hope you make it quickly as well. Ben misses you.” Leia says. The star map folds in on itself disappearing, taking the blue glow from the room.

Luke hums, “I miss him too. I’m guessing you left Chewy on babysitting duty?”

Han snorts, “Hell no. Chewy is off on his own personal little adventure right now. Ben stayed with a few officers.”

Leia sinks down into one of the vacant seats, fiddling with her hair. She looks tired and distracted. 

“Are you okay?” Luke asks, reaching to squeeze her shoulder. Laying her hand over Luke's she nods.

“This has concerned me more than I thought it would. The Empire seems to be growing again. Either that or,” She cuts herself off shaking her head. 

“I know. I swear Leia, I will never let an evil like the Empire stain this galaxy ever again.”

She smiles warily at him, “That’s a steep promise Luke. One I don’t know if you can keep.” 

He studies his sister with his eyes and with the force. It washes back and forth in her. Brushing against turmoil. He wants to say more, wants to reassure, but she’s right. The evil of the Empire still marks the galaxy and who is to stop a new type of evil from rising. Balance he reminds himself bitterly. Balance. 

Leia squeezes his hand, a silent  _ it’s okay for now.  _ He lets it go.

“You should change. Your robes are a mess,” She tells him. He glances down at his clothing. She’s right, Bogano sits in brown dust across his pants and boots. “Your Mandalorian is probably wondering where you are too.”

Luke nods straightening he lets out a breath, “I hate to ask, but I need one more thing. A ship.”

“What kind?” Han asks. He’d been quietly watching them for a while. Luke shrugs. It’s probably something he should talk to Din about.

“I don’t know. Something that’s big enough to live in for some time. Three of us.”

After silent consideration Han sighs, “Honestly the only person that I can think of that could help you is Lando.”

“Of course!” Luke exclaims, “Why didn’t I think about him! Do you guys know where he is right now?”

Leia shrugs, “Not sure. He pops by a few times a rotation. Brings all the bad influence from the back water planets home with him.”

Han laughs, “Aw come on. Ben doesn’t understand half the stuff Lando talks about.”

“I wasn’t talking about Ben.” Leia deadpans. Han’s mouth snaps shut a strangled noise coming from his throat. Luke waves them both down chuckling despite himself.

“Han do you have any idea where he might be?”

“Last I heard from him he was headed to Naboo for something. Beats me what it was, but I think he’s there.” Han says.

Luke maps out the route to the planet in his head and he looks a little sheepishly at Han, “Naboo it is then. We’ll figure out how to get there.”

“We’re stopping by Navarro,” Leia reminds him. “I’m sure you can find something suitable there.”

“That's true.” He’s tired Luke realizes maybe a little belatedly. His robes feel heavy against his arms and back. “Thank you for coming to help me, and for allowing the Mandalorians to keep the ship. I’m not sure what would have happened if you hadn’t. Our relationship has been...strained.”

Leia’s eyes are soft when she nods slightly at him, “Of course. Now, I need to get in contact with Yavin and you need to rest. We leave as soon as the information is gathered from the Light Cruiser.”

The clothes he finds to change into are light in color and weight. Luke changes as quickly as possible, tucked into a small refresher a little too far away from Din. Dropping his robes in a pile on the floor with a mental note to pick them up later and with his boots in his hands he walks back towards the room where his Mandalorian was waiting. R2 had found him and trundled along beside him.

“I’ll convince him to let us bring you Artoo. No worries.” he pats the droid's chrome head, and gets a few inappropriate whirs in reply. “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

The rooms that were offered to them are small. More window then room, offering an impressive view outside but an unimpressive amount of wiggle room. Luke hesitates before entering, which feels silly. He bites his lip and knocks with a trembling hand. R2 whirs in disappointment, and Luke waves a hand at him freezing when the door flies open. Din takes up the entire door way. One hand on either side of the door. He looks frazzled, still covered in weapons and a tension that Luke hasn’t seen in a while sitting high in his shoulders.

“You were gone for a long time,” He’s breathless and Luke watches his fingers clench on the door frame. “I thought maybe something had happened. I uh, was going to come get you.”

Luke smiles softly, reaching for Din and bringing his helmet down to press their foreheads together. Din had repeated the motion several times over the last few weeks and Luke had fallen deeply in love with the gesture. The simple intimacy that means so much to Din had bound them together in yet another way.The tension melts from Din’s body, his hands release their death grip on the wall and wrap around Luke’s waist. 

“These are my people Din,” he says. Din sighs, nudging at Luke with his helmet again.

“I know.”

The room is a reflection of Din’s obvious discomfort and anxiety. Pristine in almost all aspects save for the bed that’s pressed against the window. The blankets are strewn off the sides, like Din had tried to sleep and given up on the fight. Luke drops his boots off to the side of the door, letting R2 roll in making the cramped room even tighter, Din grumbles in displeasure at the droid but lets the door slide closed. Luke picks up the blanket pooling it back on the bed and sitting on it. Grogu sleeps softly in between the two pillows at the head of the bed. Luke presses a gentle finger over his little brow.

“You look different in white,” Din murmurs. He hasn’t moved from the doorway when Luke looks back over at him.

“Different?”

Din crosses the room gathering Luke’s hands in his, “You look even more like the sun.”

“The sun,” Luke murmurs gently, taking his hand away just so he can press a palm against beskar. 

“Yes. The sun, like Bogano. Warm and fierce and bright.”

Luke warms right through his chest, “You’re poetic tonight.” he teases, stroking a lie along Din’s beskar cheekbone.

“It’s true.” Din says simply.

Luke hums, “I feel like I haven’t seen your face in so long. Can I take off your helmet?”

Din lets out a breath reaching up to his helmet, but his fingers drop after a few seconds. “I-I’d rather it stay on. I’m sorry.”

Luke tugs Din down onto the bed, laying next to him, “Of course. I will never make you take it off Din. I swear.”

“ I do want to kiss you Luke,” Din says, and if Luke were not mistaken his voice holds a little bit of a whine.

“There are more places to kiss than the lips.” Luke sits up, “How about your other armor? Can I take that off?”

“Sure,” Din rasps.

Luke starts at his hands. He’s grown achingly familiar with them. In and out of his gloves, wrapped around his weapons and cradling Grogu gently. He knows the skin, strangely soft where he thought for some absurd reason they would be rough. Slipping off his gloves now, Luke lets himself admire them in the dim natural light from the stars and the synthetic glow of the few lights that are still lit around the room. Luke presses his lips to the back of Din’s hands. Soft brushes of lips, trailing them around to his palm. He presses his lips flush against the warm skin. Luke is very aware of Din as he caresses his hands in gentle affection. His heart beats rapidly, his stomach flutters and his breaths jump. They know each other, but Luke isn’t sure Din will even be able to receive touch without his body reacting to it with fight or flight. 

“I can kiss your hands.” he pushes Din's shirt up his arms. He presses his lips to the fluttering pulse point on the inside of Din’s wrist. They’re some of Luke’s favorite parts of Din. The life that flows beneath Din’s skin is enthralling, it pulls at Luke like the force pulls at the galaxy. “I can kiss your arms.” laying kisses with more playful intent, Luke stops at Din’s elbow, and pauses before removing the pauldrons on Din’s shoulders.

They had shared many stories with each other, and Luke had learned how important Din’s armor was to him. How hard he had worked for it. The pauldrons had been a topic of even greater pride. The signet that Luke had made a habit of tracing had an even more miraculous story behind it. Luke was careful around the items of armor.

“In some ways it’s like beheading a Mandalorian if the signet pauldron is removed.” Din had murmured one evening when they had retired to the shelter early, rain chasing them away from the warm ponds. Luke’s fingers had stilled on the beskar, looking at the piece of armor with more reverence. 

Din nods his consent and Luke works the pauldrons off of his shoulders. Placing them onto the bedside table that was hardly a table and more a narrow shelf protruding slightly from the wall. The pieces barely fit. Din’s shoulders are still completely covered, but Luke presses kisses against them nonetheless. Relishing in being so close to the man. From his shoulders he works his way down, unclipping Din’s breastplate. His fingers still fumble clumsily. Din reaches to help him, hands working together to get it off. It falls to the floor with much less grace. Luke presses first a palm and then his lips to the beating of Din’s heart.

“Luke,” Din’s voice still holds that rasp that sends a chill up Luke’s spine, and even as Luke worships the man below him, Din says his name with bottomless reverence. Luke sits up, presses his lips firmly to Din’s visor. Hands tangle in Luke’s hair, pulling him ever closer as Din knocks their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

Luke breathes out, separating from Din’s visor to tuck himself into the crook of his neck, “ Never thank me for love I freely give to you.”

They lay in precious silence, and Luke could sleep. Drift away to the soft rise and fall of Din’s chest, with the stars of the galaxy backing them and a perfect knowledge that, at the moment, everyone he loves is safe. The force moves sluggishly, pulsing lightly reminding him that he will have to rise from this sanctuary again and follow it. Around Grogu though, it moves like a calm stream. No more hunger or pain taints the child, and the connection between him and Din is stronger than ever. Luke wonders briefly if it was to do with Din’s new understanding of the force or something else entirely that he will never understand. Whatever it is Luke finds himself content with what has led them to this point. The way he slid so seamlessly into love with not only Din but with his child, astounds him. He thinks he understands what The Guardian meant when she told him his heart was a compass. The force can lead so blindly and emptily. The force had led him to Grogu, and his heart had led him to Din, and had he not been so blind he would have seen how they have always walked hand in hand. The smile that he buries against Din comes with no restraint.

“What do you think about going to Naboo?” Luke yawns. Din shrugs sluggishly, his limbs and breaths grown heavy with honey thick contentment. 

“Why Naboo?”

Luke shifts, reaching for the blanket he had piled on the bed earlier. He pulls it up and around them. Din reaches to clumsily help him arrange the fabric. It smells a little musty from lack of use, but it was warm and soft.

“A friend of mine can help us find a ship. I know it won’t be the Razor Crest,” Luke had grown fond of the ship like one grows fond of a place they have never been and shimmer in rose colored tint. “But we will need a ship.”

“Of course,” Din huffs, “I was planning on looking around on Navarro, but anywhere we can find one will do. Last time I was there the collection was not large and I doubt it’s grown.”

Luke nodded his agreement. He cracks his eyes to peer over at Grogu as he makes a noise. The shadow of the dark saber resting on the slight lip of a windowsill catches his eye. Din had avoided the weapon like a sickness. Leaving it around camp or in the shelter and declining anytime Luke offered to teach him how to use it. It sits as a heavy reminder now. 

“Where will you go when we finish the task?” Luke asks, even if the question burns his throat. The sword is powerful, Din is powerful, a planet to rebuild is no small task. When they are done, and Yavin’s temple is alive as it should be, Luke can’t help but fear what Din will do. Because Luke can settle, as unsteady as he may feel. He can, but Din is no bird to be locked in a cage. 

“What’d you mean?” he’s falling asleep, voice syrup against the words. Luke shrugs letting his eyes drift shut again. Din’s arm tightens around him, “I already told you. Wherever you go Luke.”

“Of course,” Luke whispers. “How could I forget.” he kisses a smile into the soft skin of Din’s chest that is exposed as Din tips his head back. Luke can see the underside of his chin, covered by fine brown hair from weeks without shaving. His hair too, Luke discovers with delight upon closer inspection, has grown rapidly.Tufts of it curl around the back of his neck. Luke loves him dearly. He expels the hopeless reeling his mind is doing with a kiss to the underside of his chin. Din hums in appreciation, tipping back further. Offering the column of his neck up to Luke. He takes the offering, littering butterfly wings of kisses against rocking pulse and bobbing Adam's apple. Din’s hands burn where they’re pressed hesitantly against the bare skin of Luke’s back. “When your planet calls, Din, you should follow.”

The breath Din releases can be a sigh and his head turns to look over at the sword that had plagued heavy on his mind. “I...know.”

They don’t say any more on the subject, Grogu shifts in his sleep, heavy eyelids sliding open to peer at them. Gurgling at them he reaches a little hand in their general direction Luke reaches out to meet his half way.

“Sorry Din,” he says in a laugh. Grogu is struggling to get out of the blankets his dad had wrapped him in. It take four hands to get him out of it, and then Din is lifting him and settling him on his chest.

“Slanar at nuhoy, ik’aad.”Din murmurs, stroking Grogu’s ears. Luke leans his head against Din’s chest, feeling the Mando’a rumble through it and out his lips. Din had taught him a few words. Water, food, hunt. Snip bits of a language that didn’t feel right coming off of his tongue. Grogu responded to the words like he knew what they meant going to his father when he called for him in his native tongue, and looking properly chastised when Din scolded him for putting something dangerous in his mouth. No amount of pestering either of them had given him the answer to what  _ cyar’ika _ meant. Din called him it almost more then he said his name. Sending it curling into the air between them, letting Luke do as he pleases with the word. Luke takes it every time, the affection dripping off of it and puts it close to his heart. 

Din keeps up his slue of soft Mando’a, trying to calm Grogu back to sleep. Guiltily Luke finds himself drifting before either of them. Fingers thread themselves through Luke’s hair, tugging slightly and scratching against his scalp. 

“Gar cuyir ner kar'ta, cyar'ika.” Din says. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Luke responds, his lips sticking together against the words, sluggish with sleep and mispronunciation. But Luke had begged Din to teach him the words, and he practiced them to the sky and he’d made sure that Din could feel them permanently, pressed gently into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one and I'm so sorry he's so late. I got SLAMMED with the biggest writing block I've had in a long time. Writing one word made me want to break down because they just would not come! I feel much better now though. 
> 
> Thank you as always for the wonderful comments I receive on my work they fill me with joy! Crystal Tears hit 10k and that's an absolutely amazing thing to see!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this highly self indulgent and sleepy first chapter of this!
> 
> I would like to tentatively say I'll update Monday or Tuesday every two weeks, but I can go back to in person school so who knows what that's going to bring my way.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for sticking with Beskar and Kyber.
> 
> I also have a tumblr dedicated to this now and you can find it at BeskarandKyber on tumblr.


End file.
